Katara's Feelings
by YinndYang
Summary: Katara used to think that he was the enemy. But now...she has a crush on him. Katara explains her first kiss and how it felt to be embraced by the handsome Prince Zuko.


Katara's Feelings

The day he captured me was one of the most wonderful days of my life! As he took me into his arms, back at that time I sensed hatred on him and he sensed an enemy. But as I got to know him, he was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met.

He had a shy personality around girls but a fierce and harsh one around guys, and especially around his uncle. I was a prisoner on his ship for 2 months. And I never knew in that that period of a time I would develop a crush on my enemy. But now when I think of him, I don't think of him as a foe or my rival. I cherish his face, his 6 Pacs, his sense of humor, and I adore the way he talks. My admiration for him grows and increases as his love for me thrives with all of his heart.

I remember when he first told me his name, it was probably 2 weeks into the 2 month period. He exclaimed it in a humorous way that went, "My name is Zuko. I am the son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai! I am Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!" When his little speech had finished, I cracked up laughing so hard that tears were flowing out of my eyes. While I was laughing, he had a shocked look on his face and I could tell what he was thinking. His thoughts were probably, "What did I say wrong?" ,or, "I try to take the first step of friendship with her and she responds to me like this?" He stood up angrily and burst out of the room. I knew he would never hurt a girl, so he expressed his emotions in the wrong ways. Ways like firebending which I won't get into the details of.

I slowly calmed down and opened up the door to my chamber and strolled down the metallic aisles into Prince Zuko's room. As I slowly opened the door, I saw Zuko sitting on his bed, not facing the door, and his face was buried in his hands. I had felt bad for what I did so I went inside without Prince Zuko knowing it was me. He muttered something under his breath, I think it was something like 'No Uncle, I don't want any tea.' I was guessing he wasn't used to having responses like this. I sat down on his bed and put my arms around him and took him into a long hug. His reaction I did not see but I was pretty sure he was astounded by my behavior. But as I expected, he returned the hug and put his arms around me as of comfort. Those were just the beginning days of our relationship.

As weeks went by, I got to know Zuko better and he got to know me. Some of his likes and dislikes differed from mine but some he somewhat agreed on.

One night, was one of my favorites on his ship. Our first kiss.

It was such a beautiful night with a full moon in the sky and millions of stars sparkling in the sky. After I had eaten dinner, I decided to take a walk up on the front corridor of the ship where Prince Zuko practiced his firebending. That was where the best sights of the ocean and the full moon could be viewed. I breathed in the fresh air while letting the ship hang onto my weight. I didn't notice when Prince Zuko walked up to where I was a took a spot next to me. He coughed to let me know of his presence and I smiled back at him.

I was the first one to speak. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" I said while once again breathing in the fresh and misty air of the ocean.

Zuko's eyes pondered straight ahead and a smirk appeared upon his face. "Yes, it is Katara." he replied.

We were quiet for a few moments and I began to get nervous, which was odd because that usually didn't happen around Zuko. So instead of fiddling, I grabbed hold of my necklace and began to tug on it. My thoughts flew over to Zuko which got me even more nervous and I tugged on my necklace harder. What was this feeling? Nevertheless, the necklace couldn't handle the pressure anymore and flew off into the air with the breeze. My eyes popped open and I was horrified at the sight before me. "My necklace!!!" I yelled and sprang on top of the rail to catch the necklace with my bear hands. My balance wasn't kept and I was right about to fall when a jolt of two strong hands grabbed my waist. When I was safely on the corridor of the ship again, I saw a frightened but outraged Zuko. "What's wrong with you Katara?!" he exclaimed as he let go of my waist as he made sure I was safely on the ship. "You could've fallen down and who knows what could've happened!" Zuko was outraged, but cared about me a lot. I gave him my innocent look with my two blue eyes. "But my necklace! It was my mother's and..." I paused and was taken by surprise when I saw that in Zuko's palm, was safely secured, my mother's engagement necklace. My eyes brightened and I once again clung onto Prince Zuko and gave him a hug. When we parted, he handed me my necklace and I put it on. We walked down the aisles and made a right that revealed my bedroom. Zuko put his hand behind his neck and I could tell he was a little uneasy around me too.

"Well," said Zuko a little uptight. "Uh, good night Katara."

I responded to by giving him a friendly grin. "Thank you Zuko...for um, you know getting my necklace back. It meant a lot to me."

"It was nothing Katara. Seriously," I could tell he was trying to make excuses to hide his feelings. "You know I just happened to see the necklace and grabbed it in mid air and..."

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his and he was surprised but gently kissed me back before he pulled me into his arms and we passionately kissed. He was so fierce but so gentle with me. When Zuko and I backed away, we smiled at each other shyly.

A blush was creeping on my face. "Good night Zuko." He nodded slightly to cover up his blushing but was unsuccessful to do so. I took a last glance at him before shutting my door, and watched him leave slowly down the aisles. I smiled excitedly and my heart pumped up and down ready to spill out my feelings for Zuko. And I swear that before I closed my door I heard Zuko shake his head at his Uncle and say, "Shut up Uncle."


End file.
